The present invention relates to a mobile wireless device, and particularly to a mobile wireless device structured in such a manner that a hand strap and a built-in antenna element are electro-magnetically coupled with each other and form a high gain antenna.
FIG. 8 is a view showing the structure of the conventional mobile wireless device. In FIG. 8, the mobile wireless device comprises a wireless device main body 21, antenna element 22, hand strap connection portion 23, and hand strap 24.
In FIG. 8, the hand strap 24 is structured by either one of fiber fabric or synthetic resin, or composition of them, and is formed into a ring shape.
In the conventional mobile wireless device, the hand strap 24 is, as described above, structured into a ring-like one formed of any one of, or composite of fiber fabric, fiber knitted goods, or synthetic resin, and does not affect the electric characteristic of the antenna element 22 structured inside the wireless device main body 21. Accordingly, when a size of the antenna element 22 is reduced, the gain of the antenna is deteriorated, which is a problem.
The present invention is attained to solve the above-described problem, and an object of the present invention is to provide a mobile wireless device in which the hand strap and the antenna element are electro-magnetically coupled, and a high gain antenna is obtained.
In order to solve the above-described problem, in a mobile wireless device, the present invention is characterized in that an antenna element is provided inside a case of a wireless device main body, a hand strap connection portion is provided in the vicinity of the antenna element, and a hand strap which is made of conductive material and formed into a ring shape, is attached to the hand strap connection portion.
Accordingly, according to the present invention, an effect that the hand strap and the built-in antenna element are electro-magnetically coupled, thereby the antenna can have a high gain, is obtained.